Uma Noite na Mansão Kaiba
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey, Téa x Yugi. Mokuba consegue convencer Seto a juntar o grupinho para verem um filme, mas as coisas não saem bem como planeado. Entretanto, o amor parece estar a contagiar todos os que estão na mansão. Oneshot.


**Título: **Uma Noite na Mansão Kaiba

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casais: **Seto e Joey, Téa e Yugi, Tristan e Serenity, Duke e Serenity

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey, Téa x Yugi. Mokuba consegue convencer Seto a juntar o grupinho para verem um filme, mas as coisas não saem bem como planeado. Entretanto, o amor parece estar a contagiar todos os que estão na mansão. Oneshot.

**Uma Noite na Mansão Kaiba**

Seto Kaiba olhou, impaciente, para o seu relógio de pulso. Abanou a cabeça, aborrecido. Não devia ter cedido às ideias de Mokuba. Mokuba tinha querido convidar os amigos para passarem uma noite na mansão, a ver um filme e dormirem lá. Depois de muita insistência, Seto tinha cedido. Agora, já se estava a arrepender.

Seto olhou à sua volta. Ele estava na sala, sentado num sofá médio. Téa e Yugi estavam sentados num sofá ao lado, conversando animadamente. Serenity estava sentada no sofá maior, com Tristan a seu lado, sorrindo para ela. Por fim, Joey estava sentado ao lado de Seto, agarrando-lhe o braço.

Seto sorriu. A única coisa boa que via em tê-los todos ali, era o facto de Joey também ali estar. Não que fosse preciso eles reunirem-se todos para que Seto e Joey estivessem juntos. Afinal, eles estavam a namorar há quase sete meses. E Joey parecia animado com aquela reunião de amigos, por isso Seto estava a tentar esforçar-se por parecer simpático, apesar de não se estar a sair muito bem.

"O Mokuba e o Duke estão a demorar muito." disse Serenity, preocupada. "Terá acontecido alguma coisa?"

"Claro que não. Eles são lentos." respondeu Tristan. "E para que é que precisas do Duke, quando me tens a mim?"

Tristan sorriu a Serenity e ela corou um pouco. Joey tossiu intencionalmente e lançou a Tristan um olhar reprovador.

Mokuba e Duke tinham ficado encarregues de irem ao clube de vídeo escolher um filme para eles verem, mas tinham ido há já bastante tempo.

"Espero que eles escolham um filme romântico." disse Téa. "Eu adoro filmes românticos."

"Eu prefiro filmes de acção." disse Tristan.

"Para mim, tanto faz." disse Joey, sorrindo. "O que importa é a companhia."

Joey aproximou-se de Seto e deu-lhe um beijo. Seto sorriu. Alguns minutos depois, Mokuba e Duke chegaram.

"Cá estamos!" gritou Mokuba, animado, entrando na sala. "Já temos o filme."

"Já não era sem tempo." resmungou Seto.

"Demorámo-nos um pouco, mas foi culpa do Mokuba, que estava sempre a mudar de opinião sobre que filme escolher." disse Duke.

"Foi o Mokuba que escolheu o filme?" perguntou Seto.

"Sim, foi ele." respondeu Duke.

"Era isso que eu temia..."

"É um filme muito interessante." disse Mokuba, sorrindo.

"Que filme é?" perguntou Yugi.

"O filme chama-se As Cruzadas do Bruxo Marmelo e da Tartaruga Rita no Templo do Sol Nublado."

Todos ficaram a olhar para Mokuba, com uma expressão de incredulidade.

"Estás a brincar, não estás?" perguntou Tristan.

"Não. É mesmo este filme." disse Mokuba, sorridente. "Tem bruxos, animais, acção, romance, mortes e muitas coisas. Deve ser o melhor filme de sempre."

Os outros entreolharam-se, preocupados. Não estavam a partilhar a mesma opinião de Mokuba. Duke encolheu os ombros e sentou-se ao lado de Serenity.

"Eu tentei que ele trouxesse um filme diferente, mas ele insistiu em trazer este." defendeu-se ele.

Mokuba pôs o dvd no leitor e pegou no comando. Depois sentou-se no chão, de pernas cruzadas.

"Preparados?" perguntou ele.

"Que venha o filme." disse Yugi.

"Que seja o que Deus quiser." murmurou Seto.

O tempo passou depressa. Meia hora mais tarde, a sala já estava mais vazia. Yugi tinha decidido ir dormir, pois estava a detestar o filme. Tinha sido a gota de água quando o bruxo Marmelo tinha feito com que a tartaruga Rita se transformasse num camelo e depois explodisse em mil bocadinhos. Mokuba tinha adorado a cena, tal como quando o bruxo Marmelo descobriu que afinal a tartaruga Rita era a sua mãe, transformada numa tartaruga por causa de uma maldição.

Serenity também não tinha gostado do filme e tinha ido apanhar ar para a varanda. Tristan e Duke tinham-na seguido, pois ambos estavam a lutar pela atenção dela. Téa continuava a ver o filme, mas parecia bastante aborrecida. Mokuba estava entusiasmado com todas as partes do filme. Joey via o filme, mas sem grande entusiasmo. Seto tinha adormecido profundamente, com a cabeça pousada no ombro de Joey.

"Este é o pior filme de sempre." disse Téa.

"Eu gosto. E não faças barulho, para eu conseguir ouvir." disse Mokuba, aumentando o volume.

Téa revirou os olhos, levantou-se e foi sentar-se perto de Joey.

"Joey, não achas que este filme não vale nada?"

"Podia ser melhor, é verdade." respondeu Joey. "Mas pronto, o Mokuba está a divertir-se."

"Sim, ele está. Mas nós não. Coitado do Kaiba, adormeceu."

Joey sorriu.

"Ele anda cansado, por causa do trabalho." disse Joey. "Já fez o sacrifício de nos ter todos aqui, o que para ele, é mesmo um sacrifício."

"Pois, é um sacrifício ter-nos aqui a nós, mas não a ti." disse ela, sorrindo. "O vosso namoro, está mesmo bem, não está?"

Joey voltou a sorrir.

"Está tudo óptimo."

"Sabes, não é por nada, mas o Kaiba não é um bocadinho frio demais?" perguntou Téa. "Pelo menos, é o que ele aparenta."

"Sim, é o que ele aparenta." disse Joey. "Mas sabes, não é sempre assim. Quando está só comigo, ou com o Mokuba, ele comporta-se de maneira diferente. O Seto sempre teve de se mostrar forte perante os outros, para impor respeito e mostrar que não tem medo de nada. É-lhe difícil agir de outra maneira na maioria das situações."

"Compreendo. Mas mesmo assim, apesar de ele ainda ser um bocadinho frio, agora até consegue ter uma conversa normal connosco." disse ela, pensativa. "Acho que isso se deve à tua influência."

"Acho que sim." disse Joey, passando uma mão pelos cabelos de Seto. "Nós trocamos experiências um com o outro. Eu oiço-o a ele e ele a mim. É assim que as relações resultam, não é?"

"Sim. É necessário haver uma boa comunicação entre o casal." disse Téa, sorrindo. "Vocês fazem um par muito bonito, sabias?"

Joey corou.

"Achas que sim?"

"Tenho a certeza. Quem me dera que eu namorasse também... mas o Yugi não é capaz de dar o primeiro passo."

"Téa, talvez esteja na altura de seres tu a dar o primeiro passo. Fui eu que dei o primeiro passo também." explicou Joey. "E ambos sabemos que o Yugi gosta de ti, mas é demasiado tímido para te dizer. Porque não vais ter com ele ou quarto?"

Téa corou.

"Isso seria um bocadinho inapropriado, não?" perguntou ela.

"Não acho. Vai lá."

Téa sorriu a Joey e saiu da sala. Passou-se mais uma hora. Téa não voltou. Serenity, Tristan e Duke por sua vez, voltaram à sala e sentaram-se para ver o resto do filme, apesar de não estarem a gostar nada. Quando o filme terminou, os três suspiraram, aliviados.

"Oh, que pena, terminou o filme." disse Mokuba. "Mas já há uma sequela, As Cruzadas do Bruxo Marmelo e a Fada Jacimira na Cidade Vermelha às Bolinhas Azuis. Devíamos ver esse filme."

"Não!" exclamaram Serenity, Duke e Tristan ao mesmo tempo.

"Oh, que chatos que vocês são. Vou deitar-me." disse Mokuba, saindo da sala.

"Finalmente, este filme horrível terminou." disse Tristan, aliviado.

"Da próxima vez, não vai ser o Mokuba a escolher o filme." disse Serenity. "Bom, estou com sono. Vou deitar-me."

"Eu também vou." disseram Tristan e Duke ao mesmo tempo.

"Até amanhã Joey." disse Serenity, sorrindo.

Os três amigos deixaram a sala. Serenity sorriu.

"É engraçado, como os opostos se atraem." disse ela. "Nunca pensei que o meu irmão e o Kaiba conseguissem manter uma relação estável."

"É verdade. Até me parece super estranho eles gostarem um do outro." disse Duke.

"Mas eles formam um casal muito bonito."

"Sabes quem é que forma também um casal bonito?" perguntou Tristan, sorrindo. "Eu e tu, Serenity."

Serenity corou e Duke ficou furioso.

"Ora, não te atires a ela!" gritou ele, zangado.

"Tu fazes o mesmo que eu!" gritou Duke.

"Rapazes, parem com isso." pediu Serenity, chegando ao seu quarto. "Até amanhã."

Serenity entrou no quarto e os dois rapazes entreolharam-se.

"Eu gosto dela. E vou conquistá-la." disse Duke.

"Pois eu é que vou!" exclamou Tristan.

Os dois viraram costas e cada um foi para o seu quarto.

Na sala, Seto mexeu-se e abriu os olhos.

"Finalmente sós." murmurou ele.

"Estavas acordado?" perguntou Joey.

"Só há uns minutos." respondeu Seto. "Mas estava tão bem assim que não abri os olhos até todos terem ido embora."

Joey sorriu e beijou o namorado.

"Então, vamos deitar-nos." disse Joey.

Seto abraçou Joey.

"Para já, ficamos aqui." disse Seto, sorrindo. "Agora tenho-te finalmente só para mim."

Seto beijou Joey. Nessa noite, nenhum dos dois dormiu muito. Nem eles, nem Téa e Yugi. E foi assim que Seto começou a apreciar quando o grupinho se reunia, principalmente depois de todos terem tomado a decisão de nunca mais deixar Mokuba escolher nenhum dos filmes que iriam ver.


End file.
